Living The Life
by Beachbabe010
Summary: The Clique girls and the boys are all grown up. Love, Make-ups, break-ups, hook-ups,and a lot more will ensue. Rating is T, but may change to M in some chapters. *On HIATUS*
1. A summary

_**Summary:**_

_This story takes place when the Pretty Committee and the boys are all older. (My first story, so please dont be too harsh)_

**Massie Block:** 24, and F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S! She is a big time model and is constantly being asked to model for top-notch designers. She is asked to be the face of Ralph Lauren (take that Alicia!), modeling the clothes and traveling with the other hot models. When she arrives at Paris, the new shooting spot, she discovers that Josh is also a model. Not only that, but they have to take some very intimate photos together. She finds herself becoming physically attracted to Josh and he to her. Will this professional relationship develop into something more than heated photos and lusty stares? While in Paris, the city of love, anything is possible.

**Claire Lyons: **24 and is enjoying her life. She went on to fulfill her dream of becoming an actress. She spends her days acting, partying and living her life to the fullest. She, Massie, and Dylan are really close ( their penthouses are all in the same building), but they have drifted apart from Alicia and Kristen. Claire is loving her single life, but will an unexpected visitor make her want to change that status?

**Dylan Marvil: **24, and skinny! She lost those pesky pounds after a carefully planned diet. She moved to California with Massie and Claire, and started her own talk show. She enjoys hanging own with them and sharing romantic moments with her fiance, Chris Plovert. They moved in together and he popped the question last week. She is busy planning her upcoming wedding.

**Alicia Rivera: **24, and finding herself incredibly jealous of Massie, Claire and Dylan. She herself took over her father's law firm and is creating cases and arguing them, instead of shopping and traveling. She and Josh broke up ages ago, but surely this Spanish beauty can find a new guy to adore her?

**Kristyn Hastings:** 24, and well accomplished. She graduated from Yale with a 4.0. She then became a doctor. She married Griffan and they have two kids. They live in New York.

_Massie, Claire, and Dylan all moved to California. This story mainly centers around them. ALicia, Kristyn and Griffan will appear from time to time._

Review and I will continue! (Also tell me who you want Claire to end up with, Massie and Dylan are already chose.)

xoxo- BeachBabe010


	2. The Discovery

**A/N-** This is just basically an informational chapter. The action is soon to come!

**Disclaimer: **

Chapter 1: The Discovery

_Intro:_

_The Three stunningly beautiful girls sat, each sipping their own Martini, while eagerly catching each other up on the latest gossip and trends. Each of them, however also had something else on their minds. They were a blonde, a brunette and a red head. The sexy brunette, elegantly dressed in a gorgeous Vera Wang. She was sitting on the love seat laughing with the other two while also contemplating the job offer she had just accepted. She had yet to tell the girls. The ethereal blonde was perched gracefully on the edge of her chair, her aqua blue dress flowing around the sides. She was a famous actress and was enjoying every moment of it, but a certain someone always plagued her mind. The trendy red head was sitting on the love seat with the brunette, her sexy hunter green dress highlighted her glossy red curls. She glanced down at her purse where her amazing diamond engagement ring resided. She didn't want to put it on just yet, she wanted to surprise her friends with it. _

_They were sitting in the living room of a glorious spacious apartment. This apartment was one of a highly expensive taste, an average person would be shocked at the amount of money these three girls spent each day. But, these girls are far from average. They are Massie Block, Claire Lyons, and Dylan Marvil. We enter the scene just as Massie is telling the girls about her new modeling gig._

"So, last week, I recieved a call from Ralph Lauren's assistant asking me to be a model for his new line of clothing. In Paris."

"Eh-Ma-Gawd!" Claire and Dylan shouted.

"I know," Massie said giggling,"the shoot will be over a course of two weeks, but I'm thinking of staying a little bit longer to do some traveling and such."

While Massie was explaining, Claire thought about her upcoming job. She too would be gone this summer. She was going to be filming a new movie in Europe. She was ecstatic about it, sure, but she couldn't help but think how far away she would be from the man she left behind and hasn't heard from for a few years. She shook her mind out of her reverie to join in the conversation.

"When are you leaving?" Dylan asked curiously.

"I have a flight tomorrow." Massie replied.

"Tomorrow, that soon?" Claire asked. She wouldn' t be leaving for another week. She was hoping that the girls could do some major shopping, mani/pedi's, and pack together.

"Yeah, they wanted to get the models there early and ready for the shoot. Then they will have time to shoot the ads, format them and get them ready before next season."

"What is the new line of clothing?" Claire asked.

"Well," Massie began, "they will have the clothes they normally have, but they also want to broaden their clothing line. It's for a good cause."

"Well, what is it?" Dylan asked getting impatient.

"New dresses, skirts, polos-"

"How is that 'broading their clothing line'? They already sold that." Dylan said.

"I wasn't finished!" Massie snapped.

"Sorry, continue."

"They are also going to be putting out a new line of sexy lingerie, this is the division I will be modeling in. The photographers have paired each of the lingerie models with a guy model based off our pictures and we will be taking our shots with them." Massie replied.

"Oh My God, really? You are going to take racy photos in nothing but your underware pressed up against a hot male model?!" Claire shouted.

"Don't be such a prude Kuh-laire, it's completely professional." Massie said.

"And besides," Dylan added,"Aren't most male underwear models gay?"

Massie and Claire both burst laughing and Dylan soon joined in. After containing herself, Claire asked,"Do you have a picture or a name of your male model partner?"

"Em, I think it's in the letter they sent me. It's over there on the table." Massie replied.

Claire went over to the table and opened the letter and began to read it. She suddenly became silent, and looked shocked.

"Eh-MA-GAWD!! Claire slowly said.

"What?!" Dylan and Massie asked while running over. They soon saw the reason Claire was so shocked. Under Divison 4, (its only the category of clothing), it read:

**LINGERIE MODELS:**

Pairings:

Massie Block/Joshua Hotz

--

(I'll put the other models' names in later)

**A/N-**I know in the summary it says Massie doesn't find out until she reaches Paris, but it will work out better with her finding out now. Anyway, please vote in my poll on who you want Claire to be with.


	3. Author's Note

Okay, I am sorry for taking like forever to post the next chapter for this story. I will post after I finish posting the last two chapters in My Secret Addiction. (read it if you like Jassie) Anyway, as for Claire's pairing in Living the Life, so far Derrick is winning. So, if you want Cam or a hot new guy, vote in my poll on my profile. I will post the next chapter soon! :) :)

xoxo Beachbabe010


End file.
